


You Really Got Me

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Sorry, Kink Discovery, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Omorashi, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Phone Sex, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Troll Steve Rogers, Wetting, but more porn than plot this time, but not of the piss kind, full bladder, he has a kink, pee desperation, pissing, shy bladder, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: He might like pee desperation. And wetting, possibly. Which is fine.Except that his boyfriend has paruresis, which means he might be a terrible person for getting off to probably the one thing Steve hates most in the entire world. It’s something Steve struggles with everyday, and here Tony is jerking off to it in his room. Truly despicable.It’s not like he’ll do anything about it, though. He can’t tell Steve, because he would just think Tony’s lost his damn mind (which wouldn’t be surprising, but...). So, is it really that bad if he’s not hurting anybody? He’s just having mind blowing orgasms.





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> PART 3!!! Thank you to everyone who left kudos on the first two parts and HUGE EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to everyone who left a comment! Those are really really really appreciated! This part is focused on Tony instead and the discovery of his kink, so it involves masturbation. I don't know how you couldn't enjoy Tony touching himself, but if you don't, then sorry. There's also Steve having to pee, of course, but the majority of this chapter focuses on what Tony thinks about Steve having to pee. 
> 
> WARNING: This contains piss. It also contains the enjoyment of piss. If you are uncomfortable with that, don't read it. 
> 
> (Also because this is third person POV focused around Tony the voice is a little different, just FYI.)

It hits Tony right over the head when he realizes.

He’s in the middle of jerking off. He’s playing _Friends_ on his laptop at the highest volume to drown out his soft gasps and muffled moans as he strokes his dick. By the time he reaches down and around to slide a finger inside himself, though, everyone in his suite probably knows exactly what he’s doing anyway. He isn’t even trying to quiet the sounds he’s making anymore; the audio from _Friends_ is nothing compared to his low groan when he finds his prostate. He definitely can’t hear it, anyway, with the way he’s lost in the fantasy inside his head.

It’s him and Steve, of course, because there’s no point in imagining anyone else when he’s dating the pinnacle of human perfection already. They’re making out, and instead of Tony’s hands on himself, in his head it’s Steve’s hands over his cock and buried inside his ass. His fingers would be way thicker than Tony’s, though, so Tony compensates by spreading his own so his hole stretches in a pleasurable burn. As he gets closer and closer to orgasm, the image in his head loses any tether to reality. Now he’s imagining Steve fucking him, making his hole loose and sloppy, and holy shit, it almost feels real with the way Tony is desperately thrusting his fingers against his prostate until it feels bruised. He fists his dick fast, twisting around the head, he’s so close now.

The image changes again, and suddenly he and Steve are standing fully clothed in the elevator in Steve’s dorm building. Steve is squirming, clutching his dick.

“I’m so desperate,” Fantasy-Steve says. “Tony, I have to pee so bad.”

Tony feels heat burn through his body like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He’s so close he feels like he’s about to burst, which is ironic, because Fantasy-Steve loses it. A wet spot blooms on Fantasy-Steve’s jeans, spreading quickly, and eventually the pee makes a small puddle around Fantasy-Steve’s feet. Fantasy-Steve’s face goes slack in relief, and he moans long and low. Tony, although confused as to why his fantasy shifted to this, comes so hard and so quickly that he’s almost sure he blacks out for a few seconds. When he comes back to himself, he’s practically covered in his own come. His limbs feels like limp noodles, and he can barely move to clean himself up.

Afterward, he sits down and contemplates. Because he definitely just jerked off to the idea of his boyfriend wetting himself, and he came harder than he has ever come in his life, and that probably isn’t normal. Right? He googles it. As it turns out, he has a kink. Now, Tony never really thought he would be particularly vanilla when it came to sex, but he’s not really very experienced. He’s not a virgin, but he doesn’t know everything about what he likes or dislikes yet. He’s still young.

He might like pee desperation. And wetting, possibly. Which is fine.

Except that his boyfriend has paruresis, which means he might be a terrible person for getting off to probably the one thing Steve hates most in the entire world. It’s something Steve struggles with everyday, and here Tony is jerking off to it in his room. Truly despicable.

It’s not like he’ll do anything about it, though. He can’t tell Steve, because he would just think Tony’s lost his damn mind (which wouldn’t be surprising, but...). So, is it really that bad if he’s not hurting anybody? He’s just having mind blowing orgasms. And people get off to kids! People beat their meat to _pictures of children_, which is just wrong on too many damn levels. So it’s not like he’s the worst person out there just because he’s apparently into pants-pissing. Specifically, Steve pissing his pants.

But he’s still never mentioning to anybody. Ever. Especially Steve.

-

Tony might die.

He and Steve are in the library with Bucky and Sam. They’re all supposed to be studying, but Steve is the only one actually doing so. Bucky and Sam are making out at the next table, and Tony’s about a second away from telling them to get a room or get the fuck out, when he notices.

Steve’s leg is bouncing.

It’s such a minor thing, and before Tony might not focus on it, but now his eyes dart to Steve’s moving leg like it’s a bright neon beacon screaming ‘_Steve needs to pee!_’

He’s really a sick person. But he doesn’t even care. His dick is fattening up in his sweats already.

He starts to notice other things, now that he sees the tapping leg. Steve has an empty cup from the small store right next to the library. It’s the biggest size, probably 40 ounces or something absurd like that. Steve is super ripped, and he works out every morning, even if it's just a jog. Which means his fluid intake is an insane amount, probably. So he has the super size cup, and it’s _empty. _Which means Steve _drank the whole thing _because he definitely wasn’t sharing it with Tony earlier. He’s also biting his lip and furrowing his brow, but that might be from the 15th century art he’s studying, Tony’s not entirely sure. He’d need more data to draw any conclusive evidence.

But for now, Tony’s working hypothesis is that Steve has to pee. Pretty badly, if he had to guess, because it’s getting close to 9:00pm, which means Steve hasn’t been to a bathroom in twelve hours. Christ, his bladder control is _insane, _which Tony should think is sad because it stems from years of having to hold it way too long, but instead he just thinks it's incredibly hot. Tony is definitely hard now. Bucky and Sam no longer exist, for all he knows; all he can see is Steve’s heel tapping up and down on the floor, his empty cup sitting next to his textbook, his bottom lip pulling between his teeth. _What do I want from this, _Tony asks himself. He likes watching Steve desperate, sure, but does he want to see him actually lose control?

...Well, he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing that. He’s conflicted, though, because he knows that’s practically Steve’s worst nightmare. Especially in public. And Tony definitely isn’t turned on by Steve feeling awful.

So... what? He just wants to see Steve get close to that point, and then... nothing? He’d be down to watch Steve release it all into toilet, too, actually. But he knows that will probably never happen; Steve might not ever feel comfortable enough to pee while Tony’s in the next room, let alone watching him. But that doesn’t mean Tony can’t fantasize.

“-Tony?” Steve’s voice jolts Tony out of his thoughts. Steve’s probably been calling his name for awhile, if the way his brow is furrowed in concern is any indication.

“Yeah?” Tony asks. He tries to ignore the way his cock is rock hard against his thigh, now, because there’s nothing he can do about it.

“You don’t look like you’re studying anymore,” Steve says with a teasing half-smile. Then he cuts his eyes over to Sam and Bucky, still somehow making out at their table, books long forgotten. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure,” Tony says, frantically thinking of the worst possible things imaginable to get his dick to soften. Running through a couple memories of his Dad being disappointed of him manages to get him back to flaccid in record time.

Steve and Tony pack up their things and walk out together, leaving Sam and Bucky to suck each other’s faces off in the back corner of the library. They start heading back to their dorms and reach the place where they usually part ways, when Steve stops.

“Hey, wanna sleep over?” Steve asks, cheeks going pink. His eyes are soft and so blue, his smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Tony loves him so much. “We could get breakfast.”

“I’d love to,” Tony says, but a second later he shakes his head. “My parents are coming tomorrow. I guess dad is donating some obscene amount again because some ‘idiotic, good-for-nothing screw up’ blew up the engineering lab. I’m guessing they’ll show up as early as possible to lecture me.”

Steve frowns. “You know that’s not true, right? You’re not an idiot, or good for nothing, or a screw up. You’re the best, smartest person I know.”

Tony shrugs self-deprecatingly. “Anyway, I can’t stay over. But you could come hang out for a little bit, maybe?“

He’s hopeful, but he doesn’t really expect Steve to say yes. Steve rarely ever comes to Tony’s dorm, unless it’s pretty early in the day, which used to really worry Tony. Now he knows it’s because Steve can’t use the bathroom there, and by the end of the day he’s pretty desperate to go. So he’s not really expecting Steve to agree, especially because Tony _knows _he has to pee, but he does.

“Yeah, I could come over for a little while,” Steve says easily. Tony schools his expression so that he doesn’t look completely shocked.

“Yeah? Okay! Great!”

-

Dorm rooms are already small, but singles are even smaller. So there’s not really a lot of space in Tony’s room, especially because it’s littered with random projects he brought back from the lab and never took back. His desk is cluttered, his chair is practically hidden under a pile of books, so they sit on the bed instead.

At first, they’re just talking. They were friends for a long time before they ever started dating (mostly because Steve wouldn’t date Tony until he was above the age of consent, but whatever). So they get along very well, and Tony finds Steve is the one person who can truly keep up with him. Tony has to explain the more complicated concepts when he's talking about physics or engineering, sometimes, sure, but once is usually enough for Steve to grasp it, at least enough to hold a conversation. And Steve isn’t afraid to go back and forth with him, which is amazing, and something he almost never gets. A lot of people see his money or his brain or his status and they turn into yes-men, and act like Tony is always right. He almost always is right, at least in his own head, but Steve isn’t afraid to point out that he’s wrong. Often. Which is probably why Tony fell in love with him in the first place.

Anyway, they talk for awhile, but again, they’re already on the bed together. So it’s really just expected that they end up furiously making out. Tony’s still worked up from watching Steve in the library, and they’re both young adults, they have very high libidos. They keep the clothes on, at least, and hands above the waist for awhile. But they’re kissing messily, and Tony’s hand is trailing lower and lower down Steve’s chest when Steve suddenly pulls away.

“Tony,” Steve pants. “I - I need to stop.”

Since Tony is huge on consent, like any good person should be, he immediately pulls back. His lust-addled brain can’t remember any reason Steve might need to stop, so he asks, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Steve says quickly. He laughs a little shakily. “Definitely not. That is not the problem.”

“Then what is?” Tony asks, trying to ignore the way he’s definitely tenting his pants.

“I - I have to pee,” Steve admits, cheeks aflame. “I’m afraid if I let this continue any long, I might not - y’know - make it back to my dorm in time.”

Tony blinks, trying not to moan as his dick jumps at Steve’s words. For a moment, all he wants is to hold Steve down and rut against him until he comes or Steve pees, whichever happens first. But even through the haze of arousal, he knows that’s wrong. Steve would definitely hate that, and probably think he some sort of perverted freak, which is not what he wants.

So, instead, he just nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes, lips turning down in a frown.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. We can have phone sex once you get back, if you want. I can be patient, I swear,” Tony says quickly, even though a second ago he was fully planning on jerking off as soon as Steve left.

“You really... you really want to do that?” Steve asks, cheeks pinking even darker. Tony nods emphatically, because duh, he loves Steve, and his voice. He could definitely get off to it, easy. “Okay.”

-

Steve leaves pretty quickly after their conversation, and Tony can see how desperate he is. It makes him so hot that he almost can’t stand it, but he waits for a little while just in case. He’s lazily stroking himself, fully expecting Steve to send a goodnight text instead of calling. He didn’t really think Steve would agree to the phone sex thing, because even though he’s not a virgin, either, he’s still a lot more conservative than Tony. But that’s probably true of a lot of people.

Tony’s in the middle of imagining Steve getting back to his dorm. In his head, Steve’s just a second too late, and he’s so beyond desperate that he starts leaking in his pants as soon as he closes his door behind him. He’s broken the seal, now, though, and he can’t hold it anymore, so it comes streaming down his leg, wet patches blossoming -

Tony’s phone rings, and though he’s surprised that Steve actually called, he’s not complaining. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve’s voice is a little shaky. “How - How are you?”

Tony laughs a little, but not to be mean. “You’ve never done this before, huh? Neither have I, but we both know I don’t have any shame whatsoever.”

“No, I - I haven’t,” Steve says, and fuck, he sounds so nervous.

“Okay. Why don’t I take the lead, hm?” Tony suggests, lying back in bed. “I want you to try to relax, Steve. If you’re not already, lay down in your bed.”

“I’m in bed,” Steve says, after a moment, and Tony can picture it, Steve laying fully clothed on his perfectly-made bed, cheeks red as he talks to Tony on the phone.

“Okay, here’s what I want you to do, babe,” Tony says, already imagining Steve doing the things in his mind before saying them. “I want you to start slow, okay? Just start with trailing your fingers over your nipples. I’ll do the same, and you can picture me, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to,” Steve huffs, and Tony smiles. He hears Steve’s breath hitch, probably as he touches over his nipples, and then a soft moan. Tony gives an answering groan as he mirrors what he tells Steve to do.

“Mmm, that feels good, hm? Now I want you to take one hand and cup yourself through your pants,” Tony instructs, already following his own order, eyes falling shut.

“I’m - I’m not wearing pants,” Steve says. “I’m naked.”

Tony’s eyes fly open, his hands pausing. He feels his pulse speed up, and the image inside his head changes abruptly. Now Steve is naked in bed, flushed from head to toes, hands following Tony’s directions.

“Is - is that not what you wanted?” Steve asks, sounding nervous again.

“I - I just didn’t expect it, and now I’m trying to pick up my brain from where it melted all over the floor,” Tony says. “Give me a moment.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Take your time.”

Tony strips out of his own clothes, since it’s only fair, and then comes back to his phone. “Okay. Now that we’re _both_ naked, I want you to wrap your hand around your dick. In a light grip, stroke yourself, but go slow.”

Steve moans again, and Tony’s cock twitches in his hand at the sound. “I wish I’d been able to stay, Tony.”

“Yeah?” Tony pauses for a moment, debating on whether he should reassure Steve that it was okay that he left, or just move on. He decides on the latter. “Tell me what you would have done if we could have gone longer, then.”

Steve’s breath hitches audibly. “I - I would’ve... I really want to suck your cock, Tony.”

Tony’s grip tightens on his dick abruptly, and he has to stave off orgasm then and there. “Fuck, Steve. Anytime. Seriously.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Yeah? You’d let me take you in my mouth?”

“Shit, _yes_. Yes, absolutely,” Tony says. “As long as I can return the favor. Tighten your grip and speed up, because I need to come, _soon_. Hell, Steve, you’re good at working me up.”

“You’re good at that too, for me,” Steve says. “I’ve never given a blowjob. But I can’t stop thinking about giving you one. I want to drive you crazy.”

“You already do,” Tony murmurs, eyes falling shut as his hand moves in an easy rhythm.

“Yeah, but I want to make it so good you can’t stand it, Tony,” Steve says. “I want to take as much of you as I can into my mouth, let you fuck my throat, until I can swallow all of you down. Would you like that?”

Tony is well aware that Steve can be a total troll. But this is just uncalled for. Maybe he is just as depraved as Tony.“You - you’re way too good at this. You set me up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve says faux-innocently. “If you’d let me, I’d go lower with my mouth, too. What about that, Tony? Would you want that? How do you feel about my mouth on your ass?”

Tony’s hand flies around his dick as he answers, unable to slow himself down. “I’m - I’m close, Steve. Fuck yes. Yes, I’d love that.”

“Me too, Tony, I’m close,” Steve says. “Let’s come together. Come for me, Tony. _Oh_, I’m coming, come with me.”

Tony can’t help but follow Steve’s orders, and he comes hard into his fist, hips canting up as he chases his pleasure over that peak. By the time he comes down from his orgasm, Steve is panting heavily over the phone while he whispers sweet nothings.

“Love you Tony, you’re so amazing,” he says. “So beautiful, so smart. Can’t believe I’m with you, I don’t deserve you. You’re one of a kind, you know that?”

“Shit, Steve, my brain isn’t even back online yet,” Tony laughs, a little shaken up. “I love you too. You totally deserve me, you’re the best person I’ve ever met.”

“Hmm, well, coming from the best person on the _planet_, that’s a big deal,” Steve teases, and Tony rolls his eyes, even though Steve can’t see him.

“Yeah, okay, big guy. I better get to bed, in case dear old Dad shows up way too early like he did the last time I fucked up enough to warrant a visit,” Tony says, but he’s reluctant to hang up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, if they leave early.”

“Feel free to come over late, too,” Steve says, and Tony grins. “I love you. Goodnight.”

“Love you too,” Tony breathes. “Goodnight, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'm posting the next part right after this because it's a companion piece to this one. But feel free to comment any suggestions for future parts, I've got enough plot for a few more, but I'd be open to including whatever you all want to read as well!
> 
> P.S. Title comes from You Really Got Me by the Kinks (lol irony)


End file.
